


Saved

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kylo had begun to train Rey with the intention of saving her from the Jedi</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

‘You need a teacher,’ he had said. ‘Let me help you. I can show you the ways of the Force.’ They were good promises, and she had listened to them. She had believed him, because she could see everything in his head. She knew him better than he knew himself, because she could see what Kylo Ren refused to accept. She had accepted because the hatred she had for her family, the desire she had to avenge, the need for revenge called to her. They whispered a tune of sweet sickness into her ears, and she sang along.

 

Kylo was a surprisingly good teacher. He knew Rey, how far to push her, when to back off. He had saved her from a life of lies, because that’s what would have happened if she trained under a Jedi. The Jedi believed that emotions were not acceptable. Kylo was disgusted by the Jedi, those who slowly chipped away at everything that made them them, and became a mindless machine who felt nothing. Who desired nothing. Who cared about nothing.

 

But Kylo Ren was a hypocrite. He hated the Jedi for eating away at their souls by suppressing their emotions, but even he had been ruining his soul. He had been getting rid of everything that seemed un-Sith like. The love, the hope, the understanding. These were not emotions felt by a Sith Lord. These were not the emotions that made someone strong, they made them weak. And so he left them unattended and let the hatred and malice grow and strengthen.

 

That was, of course, until Rey came along. Because she showed him an entirely different side of everything. Rey tried to listen to Kylo, to do everything he told her, but she could not. Because to hate everything and everyone was not in her blood. To intentionally harm an innocent was something she was incapable of. And Kylo saw that even though she loved and hurt and was weak, she was stronger than he.

 

Kylo had begun to train Rey with the intention of saving her from the Jedi. But the truth was, she saved him.

 

_[fin]_

 


End file.
